GreatVision Song Contest 11
Sydney |presenters = Delta Goodrem Troye Sivan |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 47 | debut = | return = Hong Kong Hungary Iceland Lithuania Romania Slovakia | withdraw = Albania Canada Croatia Ireland Kosovo Nauru Norway Spain Vietnam | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV11 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Andorra "Lo Malo" |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 11, often referred to as GVSC 11, will be the eleventh edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Australia, after Delta Goodrem won the tenth edition with "Wings". SBS chose for the second time the Qudos Bank Arena in Sydney to serve as the host venue for the edition, while the previous winner Delta Goodrem and Troye Sivan were selected as the presenters. Winner after a big and exciting show was Aitana & Ana Guerra from Andorra with their the song "Lo Malo", they reached 370 Points. At the 2nd Place was San Marino represent by Bianca Atzei with her song "Fire On Ice", she reached 351 Points and on 3rd Place was Slovenia represent by Amaya with her song "Concrete", they reached 282 Points, while Kiribati, France and Singapore completed the top six of the edition. Location : For further information see Australia Australia is a sovereign country comprising the mainland of the Australian continent, the island of Tasmania and numerous smaller islands. It is the largest country in Oceania and the world's sixth-largest country by total area. The neighbouring countries are Papua New Guinea, Indonesia and East Timor to the north; the Solomon Islands and Vanuatu to the north-east; and New Zealand to the south-east. Australia's capital is Canberra, and its largest city is Sydney. For about 60,000 years before the first British settlement in the late 18th century, Australia was inhabited by indigenous Australians, who in documented times have spoken languages classifiable into roughly 250 groups. After the European discovery of the continent by Dutch explorers in 1606, Australia's eastern half was claimed by Great Britain in 1770 and initially settled through penal transportation to the colony of New South Wales from 26 January 1788. The population grew steadily in subsequent decades, and by the 1850s most of the continent had been explored and an additional five self-governing crown colonies established. On 1 January 1901, the six colonies federated, forming the Commonwealth of Australia. Australia has since maintained a stable liberal democratic political system that functions as a federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy comprising six states and several territories. Australia has the world's 13th-largest economy and tenth-highest per capita income (IMF). With the second-highest human development index globally, the country ranks highly in quality of life, health, education, economic freedom, and civil liberties and political rights. Australia is a member of the ASEAN Plus mechanism, United Nations, G20, Commonwealth of Nations, ANZUS, Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), World Trade Organization, Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, and the Pacific Islands Forum. The population of 25 million is highly urbanised and heavily concentrated on the eastern seaboard.Australia has the world's 9th largest immigrant population, with immigrants accounting for 26% of the population. Host City : For further information see Sydney Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. Located on Australia's east coast, the metropolis surrounds the world's largest natural harbour, and sprawls towards the Blue Mountains to the west. Residents of Sydney are known as "Sydneysiders". Sydney is the second official seat, and second official residence, of the Governor-General of Australia, the Prime Minister of Australia and the Cabinet of Australia. The Sydney area has been inhabited by indigenous Australians for tens of millennia. The first British settlers arrived in 1788 to found Sydney as a penal colony, the first European settlement in Australia. Since convict transportation ended in the mid-19th century, the city has transformed from a colonial outpost into a major global cultural and economic centre. The population of Sydney at the time of the 2011 census was 4.39 million, 1.5 million of which were born overseas, representing many different nationalities and making Sydney one of the most multicultural cities in the world. There are more than 250 different languages spoken in Sydney and about one-third of residents speak a language other than English at home. Sydney has an advanced market economy with strengths in finance, manufacturing and tourism. Its gross regional product was $337 billion in 2013, the largest in Australia. There is a significant concentration of foreign banks and multinational corporations in Sydney and the city is promoted as Asia Pacific's leading financial hub. In addition to hosting events such as the 2000 Summer Olympics, millions of tourists come to Sydney each year to see the city's landmarks. Its natural features include Sydney Harbour, the Royal National Park, Bondi Beach, and the Royal Botanic Gardens. Man-made attractions such as the Sydney Opera House and the Sydney Harbour Bridge are also well known to international visitors. Venue : For further information see Qudos Bank Arena The Sydney Super Dome (currently known as the Qudos Bank Arena or The Q) is a large multipurpose arena located in Sydney, Australia. It is situated in Sydney Olympic Park, and was completed in 1999 as part of the facilities for the 2000 Summer Olympics. The A$190‑million facility was designed by COX Architecture and Devine deFlon Yaeger; and constructed by Abigroup Ltd and Obayashi Corporation with environmental factors in mind; however, the air-conditioner unit for the facility used HCFCs and was said to be a breach of the Green Guidelines for the Olympics. Bob Carr, premier of New South Wales, officially opened the stadium in November 1999. The development of the stadium was part of three subsites which also included a 3,400-space carpark which cost A$25 million, and a plaza with external works, also costing $25 million. The roof's masts reach 42 metres (138 ft) above ground level, and the stadium occupies a site of 20,000 m2 (220,000 sq ft; 4.9 acres). The arena is ranked in the top 10 arenas worldwide. It is currently managed by AEG Ogden. For three consecutive years the venue was a finalist for the Billboard Touring Awards in the top venue category. The arena has a total capacity of 21,032 with a seating capacity of around 18,200 making the Super Dome the largest permanent indoor sports and entertainment venue in Australia. Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals will took place at Sydney City Hall in late May 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty-two countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The remaining semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by SBS in late May 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Fourty-seven countries have confirmed their participation in the eleventh edition. This includes Slovakia which returned after being absent since the eighth edition, as well Hungary, Iceland and Romania returned to the contest after their two-edition absence. Furthermore Hong Kong and Lithuania returned to the contest after their one-edition absence Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} Ten countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Albania and Vietnam both announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason, while Croatia's, Nauru's, Norway's and Spain's Head of Delegation had no longer interest or time to participate in the contest, but it's likely that they return in the future editions. The HoD's of Ireland and Kosovo was forced to withdraw as they failed to confirm within the deadline. Furthermore Armenia and Canada were both forced to withdraw as failed to present their entries within the deadline. The confirmation period for the eleventh edition opened on the 28th April 2018. The contest will start most likely in Late May 2018. Returning artists The Åland Islands will be represent by Janice; she previously represented Sweden in the seventh edition. Lenny was internally selected to represent the Czech Republic; she previously represented the country in the seventh edition. Sia was internally selected to represent Australia together with David Guetta; she previously represented Kiribati in the seventh edition. Also Hungary will be represent by Reni Tolvai for the second time. Anja Nissen was internally selected to represent Kiribati; she previously represented the country and Denmark in the second- and eighth edition. Furthermore GJan was internally selected to represent Lithuania; she previously represented the country twice. As well North Korea will be represented by Exo-CBX, the three members Xiumin, Baekhyun and Chen previously represented China as a part of EXO. Also San Marino will be represent by Bianca Atzei; she previously represented Vatican City in the fifth edition. Singapore will be represent by The Sam Willows for the fifth time. AS well the United Kingdom will be represent by Years & Years for the second time. Finally Annalisa was internally selected to represent Vatican City; she previously represented San Marino together with Benji & Fede in the third edition. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty-one countries will participate in the first semi-final. Australia, Germany and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in organge qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries will participate in the first semi-final. Bulgaria, Italy and Netherlands will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in organge qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Albania: RTSH announced that they would withdraw. The bad result and the non-qualification in the past edition could be given as a reason. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Romania. A return with new HoD is possible. * Croatia: HRT After initially confirming participation, on 21 May 2018, HRT unexpectedly announced its withdrawal. * Ireland: RTÉ failed to confirm or withdraw within the given deadline. * Kosovo: RTK failed to confirm or withdraw within the given deadline. * Norway: NRK After initially confirming participation, on 21 May 2018, HRT unexpectedly announced its withdrawal, due to personal reasons within the broadcaster. A return is highly likely in the twelfth edition. * Spain: RTVE The broadcaster announced that a decision will be made following days. On May 15, 2018 RTVE announced the withdrawal of the country. A return is highly likely in the twelfth edition. * Vietnam: VTV announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Hong Kong. A return with new HoD is possible. * The following countries failed to present an entry within the given deadline and were fined by the GBU: ** Armenia ** Canada